


Precious Human, Sweet Omega

by AlexsFandomFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Forced human-to-omega turning, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, alpha-x-omega, at first its rape, like he wants it really bad, then sam wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsFandomFanfics/pseuds/AlexsFandomFanfics
Summary: Dean goes on a hunt, alone. Its a werewolf hunt. But something goes...wrong this time. The older Winchester is turned into one of the creatures. But not just any normal werewolf. He’s an alpha that needs and omega. The first person he comes in contact he’s close with? Sam.
Relationships: Sam Winchester x Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Precious Human, Sweet Omega

Dean was turned into a werewolf. Not just any werewolf either. He was an alpha in need of an omega. So he becomes attached to the next person he comes in contact with that he is close with. Sam. The older Winchester becomes obsessed with his little brother. His smell, his heartbeat, the way he breaths. Sam doesn’t know was is going on with Dean. Or the fact that his big brother is a werewolf. He’s not aware that Dean watches him sleep, fascinated with every feature Sam has. He loves the way Sam doesn’t notice how obsessed he is with his little brother. One night, Sam wakes up. He see’s yellow/orange eyes. But he blinks and they’re gone. He doesn’t mention it to Dean the following morning, thinking it was a dream. Dean is up early, cooking. The hunter has mixed his alpha cum into Sam’s eggs. To start the omega transformation. When Sam eats, he notices a different taste but eats it anyways. Dean eats his own breakfast. Basically raw, but cooked enough so Sam doesn’t ask questions, bacon. The next morning, Dean feeds Sam the same thing. By the end of the week, Dean can smell the omega being born. The way Sam’s smell changes to sweet, how easy his little brother obeys his commands now without question. How he immediately gets as close to Dean as possible when out in public. Like its a natural thing for him. In the following weeks, Sam becomes dependent on the alpha. He doesn’t realize it though. Sam would whimper and whine when the alpha wasn’t around. He purred when Dean would brush his hair. He is constantly climbing into Dean’s lap when looking for a spot to read his books. Dean decided after almost two months, when Sam’s body could finally sustain a heat, he put more then just one load of cum into Sam’s eggs. Sam swallowed them down like his life depended on it. An hour later, he fell to his knees, whimpering ever softly. He panics when he feels slick roll down his legs. He thought he lost control of his bladder. But when Dean gets near, his senses go into hyper alert and he finally realizes what is wrong with him. He’s been forced to change from human to an omega, half human, half werewolf mix. “D-Dean...You’re an alpha... a full on werewolf. What happened on your hunt?” Sam asked, panic in his voice. “I became stronger. Better.” Dean replied, his eyes turning a gold color. “I’ve made you an omega, Sammy. My cum tasted so good in those eggs, didn’t it?” Sam found himself on his knee’s in front of Dean when the Alpha’s smell hit him. It was so good. So strong. Sam grinds on the floor, whimpering. His heat was unbearable. He put his face on the floor and his ass in the air like a good omega. Dean smirked slightly. “Pretty omega. You are mine, little omega.” He growled. “Present.” He said. Sam’s ass went up. He put his face against the ground. Dean took his cock out. Sam whimpered softly at Dean’s huge length. “D-Dean...don’t! Please!” Sam begged, tears flooding his eyes. But the alpha was already to far gone. The werewolf wanted to fill its little brother with all his pups. Sam groaned softly when Dean first pushed inside him. He wouldn’t admit it but it felt great. He whimpered and bounced softly on Dean’s length. He needed more. More of Dean. (Time skip...) Dean and Sam lay in a bed, cuddling close to each other, a fresh mating bite laying on their necks.


End file.
